


I met you because of an interview

by LovetoWrite1999 (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I need so many words, Interviews, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Piercings, Rock Bands, Romance, Tattoos, and stuff, how long am I going to keep doing this, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LovetoWrite1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Clifford and Ave Reddish both have a celebrity crush...</p>
<p>Each other. </p>
<p>When Michael and Ave meet, what will happen, Will romance bloom or a crush die?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(NaNoWriMo 2014)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I met you because of an interview

Michael's POV:  
"Okay so you guys have been a band for 5 years? How does it feel?" I look at our interviewer and smile.  
"It feels great. Even though Ashton is getting married we are all still closer than ever." I say and Ash nudges me on the shoulder.  
"Ashton how are the wedding preparations going?" She asks a blushing Ash.  
"Great, I just can’t wait to see my beautiful Ally walking in her white dress." We all awe at his sappiness.  
"Well Ashton is the only one who is getting married and the rest of y'all are single, what’s up with that, any crushes."  
"Well I do have a crush on this one girl." I say thinking of my celebrity crush, Ave.  
"Oh, who has stolen the heart of Michael Clifford?" I feel like I'm as red as Ashton earlier.  
"Ave Reddish from LACK!" The interviewer goes wide eyed.  
"Well I happen to know for a fact she has a crush on you too, this part of their interview was cut out last week." She brings up a clip of Ave and her band in the same position as we are now.  
~~~~~~  
"So Ave, do you have a celebrity crush?" Ave shakes her head and my heart drops to the ground.  
"Yes she does! That one guy from 5SOS!" Lou her drummer says.  
"Shut up Lou or I will castrate you!" He laughs but hides behind the guitarist Charlie.  
“Nah you just want to see my dick.” Lou says.  
“I've already seen it not much to look at darling… I mean we've been best friends since birth, we took baths together.” She laughs.  
“That was like 13 years ago when we were like five! I've grown since then.” He shouts defending himself.  
“Sure…” She says grinning. Charlie pipes up after a short silence.  
"Oh come Ave we know you have a crush on that colorful haired one Michael. He's your wallpaper for fucks sake." She glares at him.  
"I really hope this gets cut out of the interview." They all laugh at a pouting Ave and the video cuts off.  
~~~~~~~~  
"Awe you guys can be twins! You both have each other as your wallpaper."  
"Shut up Calum or I will castrate you!" Everyone laughs at my embarrassment.  
"Okay." Calum says and lays back in his chair.  
"Well that’s all the time we have! Good bye 5SOS!" The camera turns off and I stand up and walk out the room to the car.  
"Get in the car you dickheads!" I yell at the other boys.  
They get in and I drive back to the hotel.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Saw your interview... who knew you liked my best friend." Ally says when we walk into the hotel room.  
"What?" I question sitting next to her.  
"Ave is my best friend from high school, she was more like my sister though. I talked to her yesterday, she doing great and wants to visit me when she’s in Australia." I almost fell off the couch.  
"What!?" She nods and Ashton comes up and kisses the side of her head.  
"Blowing Michael's mind, are we?" She laughs.  
"Yeah, also she is doing and interview tomorrow on BBC One. You should watch." Ally walks out of the room while Ashton follows like a lost puppy.


End file.
